Chocolate Kisses
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: Remus has not had his monthly dose of chocolate and the poor werewolf is going crazy! So what will he do when he spots the one and only Sirius Black eating a bar of the rich, succulent substance? Remus/Sirius oneshot Read and review please!


**Just a random little oneshot I did when I was supposed to be doing my art homework. :)  
I don't know what I think of it but I hope you enjoy it.**

Remus Lupin was angry.

No- forget angry, he was bloody **furious.** This probably had to be the most catastrophic thing that had ever happened to him (excluding his Lycanthropy, of course). In fact, it was just so utterly terrible, Remus wished that the floor would just open and up and swallow him whole. There was a horrible feeling of dejection in the pit of his stomach and his mind was blank.

This was one of those tragic tragedies that occurred extremely rarely in a person's life.

_Someone _coughJamescough had not provided the werewolf with his monthly supply of mouth-watering, lip-smacking and simply _scrumptious_ chocolate. And unfortunately for Remus, no chocolate meant endless desperation, infinite moodiness and incessant misery. This was simply unacceptable.

Remus stormed into the Great Hall, outrage glowing in his golden eyes. "James Potter!" he screeched, approaching the other three Marauders where they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. The young werewolf couldn't help but smirk when James jumped about a foot in the air.

"Where the _hell_ is my chocolate?!"

By now, the livid Marauder had caught the attention of every single occupant of the Great Hall, teachers and students alike. Once people had realised that Remus' argument was about chocolate, or rather, the lack of it, some began sniggering heartily.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I'm _sorry_, Remus! Forgive me, _please_! Ack- don't kill me!" James flung his arms over his head as a last minute resort for protection. He scooted closer to the young Black heir next to him, only to be pushed away somewhat violently.

"You FORGOT to get him his chocolate?! Are you BLOODY CRAZY?!" Sirius yelled, shock gracing his aristocratic features. How on** earth** could the stag Animagus be so utterly _stupid_?! Merlin only knows what Remus would do to get hold of some chocolate.

_Shit. _

Sirius stared down at the remainder of the chocolate bar in his hands. Why-oh-why couldn't James have forgotten the chocolate _another _month?

_I better hide this before-_

Suddenly, pausing in his attempts to strangle a terrified James, Remus lifted his head up into the air, inhaling deeply. Sirius' eyes widened and he quickly stuffed the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, regretting it immediately when he looked up at Remus with his cheeks full of the lovely substance that the werewolf so desperately craved.

Oh, how he **hated **James.

Remus' head snapped towards Sirius, his golden eyes narrowing.

Letting go of James (_Thank you God, thank you God)_, he glided towards Sirius, hand stretched out. "Can I have the chocolate please?" the werewolf asked in an eerily calm voice.

The dog Animagus stared up at him with wide grey eyes, shaking his head vigorously, unwilling to open his mouth.

"Where is it, Sirius?" Remus demanded, eyes flashing.

Unfortunately, even though oxygen was accessible through his nose, Sirius quickly dropped his mouth open and heaved in a couple of large breaths, allowing Remus to smell and _see _the chocolate in his mouth. "You _ate _it?" Remus hissed in a deadly voice. Again, the dog animagus shook his head, clamping his mouth shut.

Angrily (and without thinking), Remus pushed Sirius against the table and sat himself on his lap, one knee on either side of his hips.

James' and Peter's (as well as everyone else's in the Great Hall) mouths fell open- _what the fuck was Remus doing?!_

The dog Animagus was motionless in shock, his heart rate sky-rocketing when he noticed how close their faces were _(wow, his eyes are so **beautiful**...)._ His breaths grew heavier and faster, only increasing the amount of chocolate the werewolf breathed in.

"Rem, what are you doing?" Sirius mumbled through a chocolatey mouth, stormy eyes both panicked and strangely excited at the same time.

"Taking what belongs to me." The other Marauder answered, sending a rush of anticipation through Sirius' body. Remus shifted slightly on his captive's lap, watching as the older boy's face flushed delectably.

And then, Remus crushed his lips to his.

The kiss (if it could even be called that) was hungry and almost _violent_. The werewolf swiped his tongue across Sirius' bottom lip and as soon as he had opened his mouth, Remus' tongue occupied the dog Animagus' mouth completely. Teeth clicked viciously and tongues slid sensually together. Remus licked the half-melted chocolate off of the roof of black haired boy's mouth slowly, savouring the sweet taste of it.

It was _electrifying _and _exhilarating_ and Sirius Black never, _ever_ wanted to stop. Shocks sparked up his arms and his whole body tingled, sending shivers down his spine. Merlin, what the hell was he _doing_?

Wrapping his arms around Remus' waist, Sirius moaned suddenly and pulled him even closer, their lips never once disconnecting. His head felt like it was going to implode and explode at the same time. His heart- oh his poor, _poor_ heart- was pounding hard in his chest and it felt like it was going to **burst**.

Once Sirius' mouth was completely clean of chocolate, the young werewolf pulled away and sagged against the older Marauder, panting, a small satisfied smile on his face. Remus was completely oblivious to the six hundred pairs of eyes trained excusively on them.

The hall was deadly silent; the teachers were staring at the pair, eyes wide and surprised. The Hufflepuffs were staring with mingled shock and some vague form of acceptance. The Ravenclaws were all frowning, as if trying to work out the causes of this unprecedented event. The Slytherins were glaring at the Marauders with revulsion and horror etched into their faces. And finally, the Gryffindors. This bunch of lovely people just happened to see the funny side of it and simply burst into hysterical laughter.

It's not every day in which one Marauder kisses another just for some _chocolate._

**Right, this was an utterly random oneshot and I do apologise if it utterly crap :)  
Review?**


End file.
